This invention relates to a tire transfer arm pivotally connected to a vehicle for raising or lowering large heavy tires between stored positions on the vehicle and lowered positions resting on the ground surface. The transfer arm is particularly useful on large trucks or tractor trailers that use large wheel-tire units weighing upwards of three hundred pounds.
The tire transfer arm is designed to be a relatively low cost component that utilizes a comparatively small space on the vehicle. The transfer arm is intended to be mounted in a relatively accessible location on the vehicle so that it can be actuated by the driver while standing on the ground alongside the vehicle during a one-man tire change operation.
The invention described herein may be manufactured, used, and licensed by or for the Government for governmental purposes without payment to me of any royalty thereon.